paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and an Evil Surprise
Quick Reminder: This is my fanfiction it is written by me and scripted by me. This episode didn't and will not air on Nick Jr. All the work put into this episode is all mine you are NOT allowed to use this fanfiction for ANYTHING unless you have permission from the creator. No adding parts of this fanfiction into your stories. This page is NOT to be edited unless the creator gave you permission. Only Adminscan edit ' this page if needed. Also this page was inspired by' Pups_and_the_Frosty_Feelings by Morgan. After a new pup is seen aroud town, Berrie has been feeling that the pup was up to something. After she has warned the team about the pup. Warning after warning the pups don't believe her. They all think the new dog is cool and awesome. Main * Ryder *Chase *Marshall *Rubble *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Berrie *Donny *Waves Minor: * Alex (Mentioned Once) *Katie *Mr. Porter (Mentioned Once) *Emma Ready for Action, Ryder, Sir!" Chase barked. "Thanks for coming so quickly, pups! We have a problem" "What is it?" The pups asked at once "A new pup is venturing around town but he got all dirty and Katie brought him in. But when he didn't want to get clean and he caused a mess. He knocked everything off the shelves trying to exspape but all the kitties exscaped too!" said Ryder "Oh no we got to save the Itty-Bitty-Witty-Kitties!" said Rubble The pups all looked at Rubble. "I mean let's save em' all" said Rubble seriously looking at the pups as they all giggled. "Chase!" Ryder pressed a blue button on his Pup Pad "I need you to use your Spy Gear to look for the kitties and hunt down that pup" "Super Spy Chase is on the case" he said with a serious look on his face Rubble jumped up and down jiggling in his spot "Pick me pick me!" He said "Marshall I need you to use your later to find cats that wondered into trees" "I'm fired up!" said Marshall "Awww" said Rubble sadly "Ryder isn't there anything I could do?" asked Rubble "I'm sorry Rubble maybe next time" said Ryder in a sad voice "Oh kay" said Rubble. Chase and Marshall ran down towards the slide. Chase jumped on and slide down seriously as Marshall's clumsyness made him go down wreaklisly. "Hey dudes wanna watch Apolo the Supew Pup?" asked Zuma. All of the pups shouted yes. "Rubble don't you want to watch some Apolo the Super Pup?" asked Skye. Rubble sighed "No" he said walking out sadly.. (Scene Change: Chase's Badge) Chase went to his car and barked for his drone. Suddenly his tag lit up. "Chase us your drone to search for the kitties." said Ryder Chase smiled "Ok Ryder" he said. Chase went up and looked at his screen that shows what the drone sees. His drone showed a kitten walking towards the bay he paniced and called Ryder "Ryder big emergancy! One of the kitties is out towards bay!" Said Chase panicing. "Ok I'll call Zuma" said Ryder smiling and ending the call. (Scene Change: The lookout) Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Tracker, Berry and Waves were sitting in the TV room watching Apolo the Super Pup when all the sudden Apolo the Super Pup shut off to show Ryder. Rubble ran in the room "Do you need me yet Ryder!" yelled Rubble. "I'm sorry Rubble but we need Zuma" said Ryder. "What's you need Wyder dude?!" he said. "Ok, A cat is running torwards the bay!" said Ryder "We need you to use your rescue buoy to save her". "Let's get wet!" said Zuma going down the slide. (Scene Change: Zuma's Badge Badge) "Ok time to save that kitty" said Zuma "Wawf" he said "Buoy!" his bouy comes out and the cat cat looks over "Mrow?" said the cat. "Go ahead little kitty jump into the buoy little dude!" said Zuma. The cat walked to the buoy and Zuma drove to the beach. Then Chase and Marshall's pup tag lit up "Hey dudes I got the kitty meet me at the beach" said Zuma"Ok Zuma" said Marshall and Chase together (Scene Change: Chase's Badge) "Rarf net!" said Chase as his net went out and caught the kitty. "Ok Marshall I need you to carry this kitten in your truck and drive it to Katie's pet vet" said Chase. "I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" said Marshall getting in his truck "See you!" he said slowly driving away. Later "Ok that's the last of em'" said Chase giving the last kitty to Marshall "Take her away!" he said. "Ok said Marshall driving away. (Scene Change: Marshall's Badge) "Ok that's the last of em' Katie" said Marshall. "Ok we need to clean this place up and find that dog" said Katie. "Ok this calls for the whole team!" said Marshall "Let me call Ryder". "Hey Ryder were going to need to the team to clean up Katie's Pet Vet and find that dogo" said Marshall "Ok Marshall" said Ryder ending the call. He swiped his pup pad and pressed the multi-coloured button that calls all the pups "PAW Patrol to Katie's Pet Vet" he said. "Ryder needs us!" said all the pups running to the pet vet (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Badge) "Ok" said Katie "Let's get started". "I'll help bave the kitties" said Marshall. "Great!" said Katie getting a kitten in a bathtub. "Rwarf, Water Canons!" said Marshall cleaning the kittens "I'll re-self the items" said Rocky "Oh!" said Rubble "Can I help!" he said Rocky smiled "Yes you can Rubble" "YES!" said Rubble as all the pups laughed Chase then smiles "I'll find the dog." (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Badge) The next morning was quiet and beautfial Chase had cleaned the pup and introduced him to the team. Everyone seemed to love him but Berrie knew there was something up. She had seen him with a huge pump with the words "TNT" on it. He only told her that it was a toy but she had knew something was up. Berrie had woken up before anyone she quietly walked out of her puphouse to find the new pup, Donny with his puptag saying he joined the PAW Patrol he was was trying to burn it down though. Berrie walked closer "So, Donny what are you up to?" she asked "And why are you Burning your pup tag?" "I was just playing" Donny smiled a little, hoping that Berrie would belive him. Berrie glared at him giving him the "I'm watching you" motion with her paws while walking backwards to her pup house. "Um ok that was weird.." Donny said, straching his neck. Later on in the morning all the pups had woken up and Berrie walking in front of them all "So Donny is hiding something and I think you're all aware of it!" said Berrie "What do you mean" asked Waves with a confused look on her face looking at her friends and back. "You know exzatly what I mean." She growled through her teeth "Donny is evil and you know it!". "No he isn't" laughed Chase. "Yeah" said Marshall "Were did you hear that?". Tears bursted down her face "Ok if you won't belive me then you can be that way" she said sadly walking away. Marshall looked at Chase, Looking weirded out. "What did she mean by that?" he said "Donny isn't evil". "Uhm....Marshall..?" Chase said. "Berrie might of had a nightmare about him". "Oh" said Marshall looking at the german shephard. Later Berrie went to Ryder "Donny is evil he told me he was going to burn down the town with fire" she said "Woah woah! Bewwie dude, what's the matter?" Zuma said "You've been saying this stuff all day it's quite old" "It's true" said Berry "I heard it and I'm not crazy!" "Is it just me or is Berrie a lot hotter now that she's crazy" asked Artie. all the pups notted After the mission "Ok sit down and relax" said Marshall. "And here are some pretty little magazenes for you to look at" said Chase "And Zuma will sing you a song to calm you down and maybe make a little less crazy" said Marshall smiling "I am not crazy I swear that Donny pup is up to somthing and he is trying to freak me out and I DONT KNOW WHY!" yelled Berrie "Shhhhhh" said all the boys Zuma begain singing while playing the gutair " Oh Bewwie oh, Bewwie my insane little bunny, your pawanoid delusions are kind of sad funny. Oh Bewwie oh, Bewwie, my psychotic little bunny, kiss me one time before they take you away." All the boys started clapping as Berrie stared at Zuma "That didn't make me less crazy" she said. (Scene Change: Berry's Badge) Later that day Berry had grapped a nap-sack and stared walking away as she noticed a grey pup dressed up differently then Donny he walked towards Berrie "Who are you?" asked Berry. "I'm Don" he said "Well I don't even know you!" said Berrie "Listen, all you need to know is I was in the PAW Patrol before you and they took me out to make room for you and guess what?" said Don "I'm angry about it!". Berrie growled at Don "All you need to know is I belong here not you ME!" said Don Berrie growled some more as Don countinued. "It's my time to be!" he said "Your time to be arrested!" said Berrie "Ryder Ryder It's him it's him!" Ryder and the pups walked in and seen Don and Berrie "Woah woah woah" said Ryder "Donnie?" "Oh shut up oh man" said Don "He never liked you" said Chase "I know" said Ryder straching his neck (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Badge) "No I didn't send him off the team to make room for you!" said Ryder "Then why did you?" asked Berrie "Number 1. he was never on the team" said Ryder "Number 2, he's weird! He stole things, kept weird things in his puppack, he's just nuts! A real nutcase, aye?" he said looking at Don "Lick my loofers, Debbie" said Don Berrie felt all shoken up she was talking to her self "Sure they're glad you caught Donny but later they will miss him and kick you off the team" "That's n-not true" yelled Berrie "What, do you think they Like you??? "S-Stop it..." Admit it dumby they all hate you and want you dead. "Stop it." Donny is there favorite they want to be evil like him "PLEASE STOP!" Chase looked at her "Who are you talking to" Berrie looked at him "Ummm nobody" she said All the pups laughed "Oh we loved you Berrie" said Emma looking at her. "Thanks" she said. "Ryder told me Mr.Porter and Alex have some fruit!" said Emma smiling "Really?!" asked Berrie "Yes" said Emma "Yay" said Berrie THE END